


Thong

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:25:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair's girlfriend asked him for a special favor, and he consults Jim on the logistics of his new underwear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thong

Well, I had time to kill in the shower, so here we are.... 

Warning: um, none, really. Sorry.... Oh -- partial nudity? 

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. 

## Thong

by Ann Teitelbaum  


"Hey, Jim?" came the shout from downstairs. 

"Yeah?" 

"Have you ever worn thong underwear?" 

Jim paused, not quite sure he'd heard right. "What??" 

Blair's voice came out into the living room, along with Blair, and the thong underwear, and nothing else. Jim looked down, then looked away. "No, Chief, actually I haven't," he managed to say without laughing. 

The young man was twitching around, adjusting the fit of them, obviously not happy with any of the adjustments. "Who on earth designs these, anyways?" he muttered to himself. Louder, he asked, "So, where are you supposed to fit your balls? Inside, or out?" 

Jim couldn't resist another look, taken this time not by the urge to laugh but by the urge to go downstairs and help. Adjust. Caress. 

"I'm tempted to just not wear 'em," Blair continued to grouse, now walking around to test a new arrangement. 

"So don't," Jim managed. 

"Nah, they were a gift from Kim, and she specifically told me to wear them tonight," he explained. "Although I'm starting to wonder if it's not just a plot to impair my reproductive future...." 

Jim couldn't help it; he laughed aloud. Giving up any pretense of futzing around in his room, he came down the stairs, not quite sure what he was going to do once he got there. 

Big mistake -- he was standing face to face with a fantasy -- clean, fluffy hair, beautiful furred chest, slim body, all that energy and eagerness... and all for Kim. He sighed. 

Blair was still muttering. "I don't know why I bother, I'm just going to break up with her anyways. She knows that, I think; that's probably why she's doing this. She knows I hate to make her cry, so this is her way of breaking my balls and watching me twitch all through dinner. I just know it...." 

"Why are you dumping her?" Jim asked distractedly. 

"Not 'dumping', Jim; I do not 'dump' women. I break up with women." Craning around to try to look at his own ass, he muttered, "_Men_ I dump; men are so much easier to deal with." Louder now, he declared, "A _man_ would _never_ have asked me to wear these!" 

Jim couldn't help himself; he stepped forward, cupping Blair's underwear from the front, and the back. Leaning close to kiss his ear, he asserted, "_I_ would...." 

*Poor Kim wasn't going to get to see Blair in them*, he mused.   
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browsers back button to return to your story selections or submit a [new](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi) query.


End file.
